Breakaway
Breakaway di Kelly Clarkson, è una canzone presente nell'episodio Amici-Nemici, il nono della Quinta Stagione. E' cantata da Artie, Tina e Blaine Anderson con le Nuove Direzioni. Artie, Tina e Blaine cominciano a cantare insieme sul palco dell' Auditorium, mentre gli altri ragazzi del Glee Club li osservano dalla platea. Durante l'esibizione i tre sono raggiunti sul palco dal resto delle Nuove Direzioni, che si siedono su degli sgabelli e iniziano a cantare con loro. Nello stesso tempo, viene mostrato ciò che accade a New York: Rachel, decisa a lasciare l'appartamento dopo il litigio con Santana, prepara le valigie. Dopo aver abbracciato Kurt, straccia la foto che la ritrae con Santana il giorno del diploma e esce di casa. Testo della canzone Artie, Blaine e Tina: Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da da da Tina: Grew up in a small town And when the rain would fall down I'd just stare out my window Artie: Dreamin' of what could be And if I'd end up happy I would pray Blaine (con Artie): (Trying hard to reach out) But when I tried to speak out (Felt like no one could hear me) (con Tina: Wanted to belong here) Tina: But something felt so wrong here Artie, Blaine e Tina (Artie): So I prayed (I would pray) Blaine (con Tina e Artie): I could break(away) Tina, Artie e Blaine con le Nuove Direzioni: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky Artie e Blaine (Tina): And I'll (Make a wish) make a wish (Take a chance) Take a chance (Make a change) Make a change Tina, Artie e Blaine con le Nuove Direzioni: And breakaway Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I love Artie e Blaine (Tina): (Gotta take a risk) Take a risk (Take a chance) Take a chance (Make a change) Make a change Artie e Tina (con le Nuove Direzioni): (And breakaway) Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da Da da da'd da da da da Blaine (con Tina): (Wanna feel the warm breeze) Sleep under a palm tree (Feel the rush of the ocean) Artie (con Tina): (Get on board a fast train) Travel on a jetplane, (far away) (Blaine: I would pray...) And Artie con Blaine e Tina: Breakaway Tina, Artie e Blaine con le Nuove Direzioni: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly I'll do what it takes till I touch the sky Artie e Blaine (Tina): And I'll (Make a wish) make a wish (Take a chance) Take a chance (Make a change) Make a change Artie, Blaine e Tina con le Nuove Direzioni: And breakaway Out of the darkness and into the sun But I won't forget all the ones that I love Artie e Blaine (Tina): (Gotta take a risk) Take a risk (Take a chance) Take a chance (Make a change) Make a change Artie, Blaine e Tina con le Nuove Direzioni: And breakaway Artie con Blaine e Tina: Buildings with a hundred floors Swinging round revolving doors Maybe I don't know where they'll take me but Artie e Blaine: Gotta keep moving on, moving on Artie, Blaine e Tina: Fly away, breakaway! Tina con Blaine le Nuove Direzioni: I'll spread my wings and I'll learn how to fly (Artie: Learn how to fly!) Blaine e Tina con le Nuove Direzioni: Though it's not easy to tell you goodbye, (Artie: I gotta!) gotta Blaine (Artie con Tina): (Take a risk) Take a risk, (Take a chance) Take a chance, (Make a change!) Make a change Blaine e Tina con le Nuove Direzioni (Artie): And breakaway (Breakaway!) Tina, Blaine (e Artie) con le Nuove Direzioni: Out of the darkness (and into the sun) But I won't forget the place (I come from) I gotta Blaine (Artie con Tina): (Tina: Take a risk) Take a risk (Take a chance) Take a chance (Make a change) Make a change Blaine e Tina con le Nuove Direzioni (Artie): And breakaway (Oh breakaway!) (Breakaway) Breakaway! (No...) Breakaway (Breakaway...) Galleria di foto Breakaway.png Breakaway-1.png Breakaway-2.png Breakaway-3.png Breakaway-4.png Breakaway-5.png Breakaway-6.png Breakaway-7.png Breakaway-8.png Breakaway-9.png Video Navigazione Categoria:Stagione 5 Canzoni Categoria:Canzoni Glee Categoria:Canzoni Artie Abrams Categoria:Canzoni Tina Cohen-Chang Categoria:Canzoni Blaine Anderson